Selfish for her
by ilu'ness
Summary: You know, he thought the monks had thought him to be above such things... But, well, that would just be selfish. /kataang/


**SELFISH FOR HER**

While growing up, Aang was always described as a kind and caring kid. Although he wasn't such a kid anymore, his personality stayed pretty much the same- added charm, strength and looks didn't hurt at all of course. Pretty handy, if he could say so himself.

Also him being the avatar, he could be described as quite the catch.

From nature, Aang was a carefree and fun person. People liked him because of it. He knew that such people were easy to like- they seemed simple and pure. The best material for friends.

But these were only the conclusions drawn from strangers- seeing while not knowing.

Because for him, he seemed pretty darn confusing. His conflicted feelings between fun and duty, duty and love,

love and religion-

religion and Katara.

What they had was beautiful, and it seemed to him as if he was falling in love with her more and more every passing day. Their bond only growing stronger, even when it seemed more wasn't possible- but of course neither one complained, their whole relationship being balanced, there were no such things as "give me some space". So there was no problem.

If there even _was_ a problem, it would be quite the opposite. Falling too deep, one could end up confused. Maybe it seemed to him as if it was all developing too fast- he let that thought fly far far away from his head, reality knocking once again. He was the one who pushed them into this, well that was really a two sided thing, and he was quite happy with the way things were going- after all, they had been holding their feelings in and then finally they could and... he really wanted her.

He really did.

He had been persistent, backing down on the right time. He had been selfish, but only a little- because he knew they were right for each other and he would fight for her because she felt the same. And they were happy now- he couldn't imagine having done things differently, if he did, there was a chance of them never being together, never this happy, never loving like this.

She was his most precious person and he needed her.

He was selfish- and that was just what he remembered being taught not to be. Was it right for him to feel this way?

Wasn't that all he had from them- the memories of them and their teachings?

He should honor that and he does- he really does with every cell of his being. He couldn't even kill the fire lord- with that he would've killed himself. He's still so very grateful things ended as they did...

There is no denying that there have been hard times for him. But Katara was on a whole new level. A level he was not at all that used to, but, with no denying, couldn't live without. From day to day, he just wanted to make her happy- to see her smile. It was the sight he appreciated the most...

And then he would remember the variety of the monks' teachings, after all, they also taught him to appreciate love- in all of it's forms, and most certainly happiness. Because without love and happiness, what would life be?

So, as Katara jumped into him, crying while laughing and kissing every bit of skin she could find while choking out "yes!" and "finally" and "I love you so much!" (Talk about multitasking) Aang in his whirlwind of emotions (She said yes, oh Spirits, she said yes) found a conclusion- being selfish, just a tiny little bit, was okay. Because with that he offered Katara all the love and happiness she could ever dream of, could ever need, could ever want, at least according to her. (Although he only saw that as a record waiting to be beaten and of course, the same applied to her.)

* * *

_"Being in love unconditionally, free of all selfishness will, in the end, bring only hurt and heartbreak."_

_--_

_Don't really remember the exact quote. I started writing, having the title inspire this, the main point reminding that quote, so I put this in. It was meant to be an easygoing little fic. Also, rem's" losing my religion" had nothing to do with this (great song though). And this turned out to have a proposal, how great. Maybe this will be a little changed, but right now I'm tired, sorry if there are mistakes. And of course, reviews are really appreciated._


End file.
